Malfeito Feito: 1971
by Cecilia B.M. E Souhait
Summary: "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom". 1971: o início do grupo mais famoso de Hogwarts - Os Marotos.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

* * *

**Data: **31/09/1971.

_Remus Lupin._

"_O nome "Remo" vem dos irmãos Rômulo e Remo, os lendários fundadores de Roma, que foram criados por lobos. "Lupin" é derivado de "lupus", latim para "lobo". Assim, Lupin significa "aparência de lobo" em latim, e também é o nome de uma flor."_

Era apenas uma criança; uma criança dos seus onze anos ansiosa e assustada. Os cabelos castanho-escuros bagunçados; o olho cor de âmbar repleto de medo; a aparência frágil.

Olhou para os lados enquanto apertava as mãos sob as vestes desgastadas. Suspirou, angustiado, o ar saindo de seus pulmões com certa dificuldade. Semicerrou as pálpebras enquanto tentava visualizar o que seria seu novo lar. Hogwarts, longe de casa e de seus pais. Longe do conforto e dos cuidados necessários desde seus oito anos de idade. O medo açoitava-o. Pensava o quão louco aquele diretor era para aceitá-lo.

Um garoto tão jovem e com um fardo já sendo carregado por quatro anos.

"Está pronto?" A voz suave de sua mãe o fez despertar. Remus olhou por um tempo o rosto querido daquela senhora e concordou com a cabeça.

"Pronto" confirmou dando-lhe seu melhor sorriso.

"Então, que a aventura comece" brincou seu pai puxando seu malão. Tinha a sorte de ter pais tão dedicados e atenciosos. Protetores e amáveis.

Ao sair de casa e entrar no carro, que seu pai comprara há alguns meses, olhou para trás. Sorriu com os olhos lacrimejando enquanto acenava o que seria seu último adeus àquele lar até, se possível, o Natal.

Olhou para frente quando seus pais começaram a contar-lhe sobre Hogwarts. Apenas acenou com a cabeça fingindo seus melhores sorrisos, mas a preocupação era muito maior do que qualquer sensação de êxtase por finalmente estar indo para a escola que sonhava fazia tantos anos.

Hogwarts... Mal sabia que sua história estava apenas começando.

* * *

_Peter Pettigrew: Peter: Fiel, Pedra, Rocha, Firme. Pettit (em francês): Pequeno; Grew (em inglês): Cresceu. "Pequeno que cresceu". _

"Então, quando chegar lá não se esqueça de mandar cartas" pediu seu pai enquanto dava a ré na garagem de casa. Peter revirou os olhos, o cansaço tomando conta de seu corpo. Mal dormira naquela noite, as imagens de Hogwarts vinham à sua cabeça. Sonserina, Grifinória, Corvinal ou Lufa-Lufa? Com toda a certeza não iria para Corvinal. Lufa-Lufa? Não se pudesse negar a casa. Sonserina ou Grifinória? Sentiu um arrepio ao lembrar-se da descrição de seu pai sobre os sonserinos. Talvez os grifinórios fossem mais... acolhedores.

"A comida de lá é boa?" Perguntou Peter com os olhos pequenos brilhando. O sorriso iluminava seu rosto infantil. Os cabelos lisos, finos e claros estavam cuidadosamente ajeitados. O nariz fino e pontudo, as bochechas levemente coradas.

"É ótima" garantiu seu pai começando um longo devaneio sobre a comida da escola, mas Peter já parara de ouvi-lo com apenas alguns segundos de conversa. Um hábito adquirido desde pequeno quando passou a fingir ouvir o que os outros estavam contando-lhe.

Sorriu ao se imaginar chegando à escola que o faria outra pessoa. Não era mais Peter Pettigrew, o garoto gordinho e engraçado... não. Agora ele era um estudante bruxo. Um estudante bruxo de Hogwarts, uma das melhores escolas. E com sorte iria para uma das melhores casas, conseguindo a fama que sempre sonhara em ter. Talvez fosse nomeado Monitor? Ou quem sabe recebesse alguma honra? Um grande jogador de Quadribol, era esse seu futuro? Ele não sabia, mas tinha plena consciência de que teria que ser perfeito. Abandonaria aquela vida medíocre às sombras dos pais, que sempre o protegiam de tudo. Seria agora ele e sua glória.

Glória... Aquela definitivamente deveria ser uma palavra para acompanhá-lo. De preferência ao longo de toda sua vida até que a morte o encontrasse.

* * *

_Sirius Black: __Sirius é o nome da estrela mais brilhante do céu noturno, na constelação Canis Major, do latim, Cão Maior, e traduzindo do inglês para português, Black significa preto, negro. A forma de Sirius era um grande cão preto._

Embora Kreacher estivesse correndo ao seu lado e batendo a cabeça em qualquer parte da casa toda vez que ele não respondia, Sirius não quisera ajuda para carregar suas coisas escada abaixo em Grimmauld. Apesar da insistência da mãe em lhe dar alguns objetos da Sonserina para colocar na cômoda, ele não fingira nem mesmo pegar alguns, e ignorara constantemente as investidas do pai para carregar os objetos de seu primogênito em King Cross. O único a quem dera real atenção fora Regulus que, pequeno mesmo para a idade, andava ao seu lado como se fosse uma sombra, perguntando e pedindo as mais variadas coisas mesmo ali, na porta do trem.

"Me escreva dizendo se tem mesmo aquelas cobras no vidro que a prima Bella nos contou" ele pediu a ele, ansioso, ficando ainda mais nervoso ao ver que o trem já ia partir "E não se esqueça que ela disse que é útil fazer amizade com o Barão Sangrento. Tente, mesmo que ela tenha dito que você ser um Black já é meio caminho andado"

Sirius não afirmou nem negou, balançando a cabeça para ajeitar o cabelo negro na testa. Acenou em despedida para o irmão e soltou um olhar para os pais, virando-se para entrar no vagão quando sentiu os dedos de Regulus puxarem sua manga.

"Não se esqueça de mim lá."

O mais velho olhou para o mais novo, os olhos acinzentados piscando em uma quase surpresa. Mas, depois de um tempo, sorriu, travesso, e levantou a mão até bagunçar o cabelo dele.

"Claro que vou. Você é só meu irmão caçula, e lá tem várias outras pessoas" brincou com ele, rindo quando Regulus levantou os olhos arregalados e corou de indignação as bochechas.

Era divertido implicar com ele.

"Vou sentir falta disso" cedeu por fim, piscando-lhe o olho. Ele finalmente relaxou a expressão e se permitiu socar seu ombro, dando apenas dois passos para trás para deixá-lo ir embora.

Sirius não acenou para eles uma última vez.

* * *

_James Potter: Aquele que fornece._

James, exatamente como seu pai e sua mãe chegaram à conclusão na hora do jantar da noite de ontem, não tivera a sua melhor noite de sono. Nem mesmo chegara a dormir propriamente, razão pela qual ele não poderia dizer que acordara elétrico e ansioso para sair de casa e finalmente embarcar no trem que o levaria para Hogwarts. Na realidade, quando o relógio batera seis da manhã, ele tivera o pretexto perfeito para chutar o edredom, levar sua mala escada abaixo ainda de pijama – de vassouras, claro, já que um dia ele ganharia uma medalha em Hogwarts por sua honra à escola -, executar seu plano de esconder a capa da invisibilidade na mala e acordar os pais para que eles não se atrasassem.

"Até que ele deixou a gente dormir bastante" ele escutou sua mãe, Dorea, dizer para o seu pai enquanto colocava o roupão "Aprontou alguma coisa, tenho certeza"

Mas James só soltou o seu sorriso mais inocente enquanto comia os biscoitos – que, quando mais novo, costumava roubar com a capa, uma quantidade de risadinhas diretamente proporcional à de comida que desaparecia – e tomava o suco de abóbora, engolindo a comida apesar dos avisos de mamãe sobre isso. Não terminou nem de engolir e já saltou da cadeira, ficando inquieto na sala até que Charlus finalmente aparecesse, lhe chamasse com um aceno de braço e o ajudasse a carregar suas coisas em direção à King Cross.

Quando chegou lá, sentiu que o coração sairia da boca ao ver a fumaça do trem vermelho.

"Vou mandar uma carta para vocês assim que for mandado para a Grifinória" disse para os pais, puxando a mala para o seu lado "A casa dos... ei, mãe. Pára com isso!"

Ela o beijou mais uma vez no rosto enquanto Charlus ria.

"Eu sou quase um _adulto_ agora. Não é muito legal ser abraçado desse jeito pela mãe"

"Nos escreva toda semana"

"Você já me pediu isso três vezes só hoje, mãe" ele reclamou, mas aceitou um outro abraço apertado de Dorea. Mesmo o pai não ficou atrás e apertou-o nos braços, chegando a baixar um pouco o corpo para falar com ele.

"É bom que tome conta dessa capa daí" disse, bem baixinho para que a mulher não escutasse "Uma dica é usá-la no vestiário das meninas depois de uma aula com Madame Hoot"

Charlus se afastou, piscou-lhe o olho e pegou a mão de Dorea, observando o filho sorrir para eles antes de entrar no trem carregado com tudo aquilo. Parecia pequeno demais perto do tamanho de suas coisas, mas quando ele acenou da porta ambos tiveram certeza de que ele ficaria bem.

Aquele era o sonho de James.

* * *

**n/a(Cecilia Black Malfoy): **Meu Merlin, Souhait praticamente me ameaçando para não mexer na nota dela. Beleza então, ela – abaixo – já explicou como vai ficar mais ou menos a Fanfic, então creio que não preciso fazer muito isso. A única coisa que posso dizer é que contamos com nossos leitores para acompanhar mais uma história nossa – juntando o número de leitores que ela tem mais o meu número de leitores acho que dará um bom número de reviews! hahaha Ah é! Eu fiz uma aposta com ela e realmente não quero perdê-la! Então, eu apostei com a Souhait que cada capítulo teria mais que trinta comentários. hahahahaha Na hora eu devia ter bebido muita... água. hahaha Então gente, se alguém quiser me ajudar a ganhar essa aposta com toda a certeza será bem vindo nos comentários. hahaha Pessoal, esse é o maior projeto de Fanfics que eu ou Souhait já pensamos em fazer. Contamos com a ajuda de vocês. Qualquer coisa que vocês souberem sobre os marotos será bem vinda! É só mandar uma mensagem para a gente, agradeceremos de coração. Espero que estejam gostando. O prólogo foi bem complicado de se imaginar. Cara, escrever sobre eles é demaaaaais *-* Adorei fazer o prólogo! Bom, se J. nos priva de um livro dos marotos, o negócio é a gente mesmo fazer. Meu Deus, essas duas autoras amam falar com os leitores, estou vendo que as notas ficarão imensas. Acho que só tenho a dizer uma coisa: boa leitura pessoal e bem vindo a época dos marotos.

**n/a(Souhait): **Oiii, aqui é a Souhait ^-^ Ainda estou sem internet e tudo o mais; é justo, então, atribuir qualquer erro à Cecília ali, que me liga de hora em hora perguntando se meu acesso ao mundo tinha voltado XD Estou, mais uma vez, na casa do meu padrinho - com uma criança adorável do meu lado me chamando para ver DinoTrem a cada letra que teclo -, abusando do computador e da boa vontade dele para conseguir mandar esse e-mail para a Cecília, que vai colocar na nota, que vai ser postada, que vocês - espero XD - vão ler e blábláblá.

Agora, sim;

como vocês devem ter percebido, essa é a história que eu estava querendo fazer há sééééééculos, mas não tinha tempo. Aliás, continuo sem tempo, mas tanto faz. Nunca me importei mesmo com isso, e quem lê as minhas fics sabem, simplesmente, disso ^-^ A grande questão dessa daqui, já que estamos falando em fics e tudo o mais, é tentar recriar a vida dos marotos tal como ela foi, sem facilidades do tipo acreditar que todos estavam no mesmo ano, na mesma casa, nas mesmas matérias depois que foi possível escolher. Claro, algumas coisas não temos como saber, e outras teremos que colocar a mais - por exemplo, o Peter é mestiço ou sangue puro? Escolhemos como mestiço por algo que vocês vão entender no futuro *-* E tem também, claro, o romance do Sirius com a Marlene, do qual não temos garantias -, mas no resto tudo vai ser o mais fiel possível. Estamos, nós duas, tontas por aqui; imprimi cerca de quinhentas - 500...! - páginas sobre os personagens que poderiam existir, e estou consumindo todos os meus neurônios na tentativa de entender algumas contradições. Cecília está procurando por páginas e mais páginas, e a nossa conta de telefone deve ser significativa no mês que vem. Acreditem, até mesmo os quadros não vão ser inventados \o/

Bom, gente, eu até tinha mais coisa para falar por aqui, mas o tal de DinoTrem já está quase acabando e eu tenho que ver o carnívoro que anda na primeira classe. Espero que gostem, que apoiem, que ajudem - e Cecília, não vá mexer na minha nota. Eu tenho a original gravada, ok...? - e que mandem reviews, claro. Porque, sabe, elas são importantes.

**Beijos a todos,**

**Cecília B.M. e Souhait.**


	2. Seleção

Capítulo 1.

Seleção.

James achou, depois de procurar por uns cinco minutos na confusão que era o corredor do trem – ele sabia, no auge de sua percepção de onze anos, que ano que vem ele seria uma dessas pessoas que cumprimentariam todos no Expresso -, uma cabine em que havia um lugar em que ele pudesse sentar que ultrapassasse trinta centímetros. Na realidade, só três pessoas dividiam os assentos; uma garota ruiva pequena que parecia meio triste e um garoto de cabelo ensebado conversavam em um tom de voz um pouco baixo, e havia ainda outro garoto que, no momento em que James abriu a porta, se esparramava com uma displicência que não havia em nenhum dos outros dois.

"Oi" ele se anunciou, muito mais para esse último garoto de feição aparentemente indiferente. Sentou-se no assento contrário ao dele, de frente, e abandonou o malão ao seu lado sem maiores cuidados. "Novo?"

Ele fez que sim enquanto os outros dois que conversavam os olhavam de esguelha sem eles perceberem.

"Você...?" Perguntou o menino apoiando-se no cotovelo e dando um meio sorriso a James.

"Também" James concordou, agora sim resolvendo ignorar de vez as outras duas pessoas. Quer dizer, eles também estavam totalmente alheios a ele, e a menina até mesmo parecia enxugar os olhos sem prestar atenção em mais nada "Mal posso esperar até chegar à escola."

"Quem pode? É Hogwarts" o garoto, de cabelo preto também retrucou, um sorriso sem ser nem um pouco contido no rosto apesar de parecer pensar um pouco. Não que James tivesse percebido, porque ele tinha onze anos e ninguém é muito entendedor dessas coisas nessa idade "Já pensou no número de alunos? Nas dimensões do castelo?"

"Quero conhecê-lo todo na primeira semana" anunciou James com os olhos brilhando. A expectativa tomava conta de cada parte de seu corpo, como se ele tivesse vivido especialmente para esse momento.

"Minha prima Andrômeda diz que é impossível" falou o menino franzindo o cenho "Embora eu nunca tenha gostado dessa palavra."

"Ah, nem eu."

O garoto riu.

"Tudo bem, tem algumas partes que eu não quero conhecer" James continuou, dando de ombros "Mas, as que eu quero, eu vou..."

Mas fechou a boca ao ouvir o outro garoto, com os cabelos oleosos, dizer que seria melhor a ruivinha entrar para a Sonserina. Virou, finalmente, a cabeça para os dois, uma expressão de surpresa e deboche no rosto.

"Quem quer ir para a Sonserina?" perguntou, mas sem demorar muito os olhos na dupla e logo voltando-os para o garoto de antes. O tom de voz deixava claro que, mesmo que adorasse a escola, ir para a Sonserina estava distante demais de seus planos "Acho que eu desistiria da escola, você não?"

"Toda minha família foi da Sonserina." jogou a informação sem menor constrangimento.

"Caramba" James replicou, visivelmente surpreso "e eu que achei que você fosse legal!"

O outro riu.

"Talvez eu quebre a tradição" disse, dando de ombros como se não se importasse "Para qual você iria se pudesse escolher?"

James ergueu uma espada invisível.

"_Grifinória, a morada dos destemidos_!" disse, com orgulho "Como o meu pai."

O garoto de cabelo ensebado soltou um muxoxo de descaso. James se virou para ele.

"Algum problema?" perguntou com um visível tom de desgosto.

"Não" ele respondeu, mas também tinha um sorrisinho de deboche no rosto "Se você prefere ter mais músculo do que cérebro..."

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas não teve chance.

"E para onde você está esperando ir, uma vez que não tem nenhum dos dois?"

James gargalhou, alto, sem ligar muito para a ruiva que, agora, ruborizava um pouco. Pegou, de canto de olho, ela os olhando com um ar de puro desagrado ao se levantar, pegando a pouca bagagem com um ar superior no rosto.

"Vamos, Severus" chamou, passando pelos outros dois "Vamos procurar outro compartimento."

"Ooohh!" ambos soltaram enquanto fingiam estarem tristes com a frase da ruiva, James ainda gargalhando e, assim, fazendo com que ela ruborizasse ainda mais antes de levantar os olhos e olhá-lo com irritação.

"A gente se vê..." escutou o garoto-filho-de-sonserinos dizer, vendo o sorriso de vitória dele "... Ranhoso!"

Mais uma risada seguida de tantas outras.

"Gostei de você" James resolveu dizer enquanto parava de rir "James Potter."

Ele retribuiu o sorriso "Sirius Black."

"Sirius? Nossa, que nome legal!"

Sirius riu, mas não respondeu. Endireitou-se no banco, inclinou o corpo e começou uma conversa qualquer, sem pará-la porque estava divertido demais.

* * *

Assim que entrou no trem, Remus andou distraidamente procurando por alguma cabine que pudesse estar vaga. Olhava constantemente para o próprio pé repetindo inúmeros pedidos de desculpas quando esbarrava em alguém na multidão. O rosto adquiriu uma coloração vermelha quando bateu com o malão no pé de um garoto alto e moreno. Apenas abaixou o rosto e continuou a andar.

"Ei, se quiser tenho espaço na minha cabine" ofereceu uma menina sorrindo em sua direção. Remus sorriu acanhado e agradecido por alguém ter reparado em seu desespero por um lugar em que pudesse sentar.

"Obrigado" agradeceu enquanto empurrava o malão para dentro da cabine e colocava-o por cima da cabeça da garota. A companheira sentou-se à sua frente e sorriu, os olhos de um tom escuro de azul brilhando por detrás de alguns fios negros da franja "Ahn..."

"Mckinnon" anunciou estendendo a mão e apertando a de Remus com energia "Marlene Mckinnon."

"Remus Lupin."

"Está se sentindo bem?" Marlene perguntou, piscando os olhos "Está um pouco pálido."

"Estou bem" ele respondeu, forçando um sorriso para ficar com a aparência um pouco mais saudável. Achava que não ia conseguir esconder nem metade do que passara na última lua cheia – dois dias atrás -, mas era melhor tentar fazer alguma coisa "Um pouco cansado de desviar de pessoas e com um pouco de dor nos pés de tanto pisarem em mim, mas acho que sobrevivo."

"Também o primeiro ano, não é?" ela perguntou, solidária "Me escondi aqui do meu irmão, que não pára de me chamar de 'baixinha' só porque vou entrar agora e ele até monitor já é."

Remus não precisou forçar o sorriso dessa vez.

"Meu pai quem contava as histórias" disse, quase se arrependendo ao ver o olhar de curiosidade de Marlene "Não tenho irmãos e minha mãe é trouxa, então..."

"Ah, sim. Mestiço" o sorriso no rosto dela nunca desaparecia "Meus dois pais são bruxos, mas uma vez eles tentaram entrar no metrô comigo e passaram meia hora discutindo sobre quem rodava as catracas."

O riso de Remus foi natural também, mesmo que uma voz pequenininha dissesse que ela não seria tão legal assim quando soubesse de tudo.

"Os trouxas chamam isso de..."

Antes que Remus pudesse continuar a porta da cabine foi aberta com força, assustando os outros dois. Um loiro com os cabelos arrumados para trás olhava para dentro da cabine com ar de superioridade, levantando um pouco o queixo sem se preocupar em dar espaço para nenhuma das pessoas atrás dele.

"Novatos" disse para alguém atrás da si. A pessoa deu uma risada fria e curta, mas o primeiro garoto – que devia estar em seu último ano, Remus achava – não fez mais nada que olhar por cima do ombro "Lucius Malfoy, monitor-chefe. É melhor vocês começarem a se acostumar com esse título, _crianças_."

Remus tentou entender o que estava acontecendo e Marlene apenas ergueu a sobrancelha, mesmo que em situação não muito melhor. O loiro exibia um olhar frio e cortante.

"Vamos arranjar outra cabine" disse Lucius fazendo um sinal para os colegas começarem a andar. Olhou novamente para os dois sentados "Deram sorte que eu estou de bom humor. Vejo vocês em Hogwarts."

Assim que fechou a porta, Remus e Marlene se entreolharam tentando entender o que acontecera.

"Com toda a certeza são sonserinos" ela disse com evidente preconceito. Ainda fez menção de que ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas tendo a sua vez de ser interrompida, a porta foi novamente aberta e uma loira de aparência um pouco mais velha olhou dela para Remus. Uma expressão de preocupação estampava seu rosto.

"Vocês estão bem?" perguntou olhando de um para o outro. Fizeram que sim e ela pareceu mais aliviada. "Ótimo, não liguem. São apenas idiotas que ficam passando de cabine em cabine tentando arranjar alguma vítima nova. Qualquer coisa eu estou na cabine em frente com meus amigos. É só fazer um sinal."

Deu um tchau para os outros dois e voltou para dentro de sua cabine. Remus e Marlene olharam com curiosidade para o outro lado do corredor; com a loura tinham mais duas pessoas, uma menina e um menino, ambos com feições simpáticas e calorosas.

Mas Marlene perdeu a atenção, rapidinho.

"Estou com fome" falou como se nada tivesse acontecido "Na realidade estou com muita fome. Será que o carrinho demora demais a passar por aqui?"

Voltaram a conversar normalmente até chegarem a Hogwarts.

* * *

"Então, aquele é Albus Dumbledore em pessoa...!" James exclamou assim que entrou no Salão Principal, os olhos acastanhados escondidos pelos óculos e pelo cabelo desarrumado se estreitando na direção do velho bruxo "Parece mais velho do que nas figurinhas do sapo de chocolate, não acha?"

Sirius riu, mas concordou "Mcgonagall também. E, pelo visto, o coque não era só para parecer mais importante na foto."

"Eu a conheço. Tinha medo dela, até, mas depois percebi o quanto ela era legal. Diretora da Grifinória" ele disse, de novo com orgulho. Sirius achava que, se ele fosse para qualquer outra casa, morreria de desgosto "Você também coleciona?"

"Faltam cinco" falou Sirius fazendo o número com os dedos.

"Para mim, três. Podemos trocar."

"Você trouxe as suas?" Sirius perguntou interessado. Foi encaminhado pelo homem grandalhão, Hagrid, para o vazio maior entre duas das mesas, se sentindo meio importante com a quantidade de olhares que ele e o grupinho de novos alunos recebiam "Legal. Podemos ver isso."

James fez que sim, animado, seguindo ao lado de Sirius sem falar nada. Ouvia a música do chapéu seletor com atenção redobrada e, quando os nomes começaram a ser chamados, olhava para o rosto de cada um dos novos alunos e chutava a casa para a qual eles seriam selecionados.

Até que chegou a vez de Sirius.

"Algum palpite?" perguntou Sirius erguendo a sobrancelha e sorrindo de lado.

"Grifinória, claro" ele respondeu, as bochechas coradas de satisfação porque não errara nenhum ainda. "Vai lá!"

Sirius foi, sentindo o coração meio que se acelerar conforme subia os três degraus. Mcgonagall, ao lado do banquinho em que acabara de se sentar, estendeu os braços para colocar o chapéu que segurava em sua cabeça, e ele teve que se conter para não prender a respiração assim que sentiu o peso extra.

'_Um Black'_ ele ouviu a voz da qual Bellatrix lhe falara, rodando os olhos para ver se, realmente, ninguém escutara. Só pôde ter certeza porque sua prima Narcissa continuava olhando-o, com os olhos estreitados, ao lado daquele Lucius Malfoy, e porque James mantinha a expressão tão esperançosa quanto antes _'Engraçado, é um dos que escolhi que melhor se encaixam... não, não podia ser outra...'_

O coração disparou.

'_Só pode ser...'_ outra disparada, como se ele estivesse apostando corrida com centauros '... GRIFINÓRIA!'

Sirius piscou os olhos, perguntando-se se ele havia gritado isso apenas em sua mente, quando depois de um segundo ele ouviu a mesa inteira da Grifinória gritar e aplaudi-lo. Olhou para Narcissa – que arregalara os olhos azuis – e para James – que sorria para ele -, e de um salto se levantou, tirou o chapéu da cabeça, entregou-o à Mcgonagall e foi para a mesa vermelha e dourada. Não percebeu o olhar interessado que a diretora de sua nova casa havia lançado em sua direção, afoito demais para que James pudesse ser logo selecionado para sua casa.

"Seja bem vindo" um garoto disse a ele, estendendo-lhe a mão. Parecia ter treze ou quatorze anos "Sirius Black, ahn?"

Sirius fez que sim, retribuindo o sorriso e o aperto de mão.

"Frank Longbottom" ele se apresentou, deixando sua mão "Terceiro ano, mas depois falamos mais. Parece que esse ano vamos ter uma turma cheia."

Black, mais uma vez, concordou, também prestando atenção na movimentação. Agora, uma garota acabava de ser selecionada para a Lufa-Lufa, e logo depois dela um garoto ia para a Corvinal. A próxima era, Sirius achava – ele nunca fora muito ligado em detalhes, embora o cabelo ruivo fosse mais que chamativo -, a garota que estava na mesma cabine dele do trem antes de sair.

Lily Evans, segundo lhe parecia. E o chapéu não passara um segundo direito em sua cabeça antes de gritar o 'Grifinória'; ela, então, desceu do banco e refez os mesmos movimentos dele até virar-se para o garoto – hmm, Snivellus – e soltar um sorriso para ele, parecendo meio triste.

Sirius revirou os olhos, mas mesmo assim escorregou um pouco para o lado. Lily olhou para ele e, após um tempo, pareceu reconhecê-lo do trem, virando-lhe as costas depois de cruzar os braços.

Ele soltou um sorrisinho divertido, mas mordeu a língua para prestar atenção nos outros alunos. Um aqui, outro lá.

"Lupin, Remus" pediu Minerva. O tal de Remus, um loiro que já parecia tremer um pouco desde o início da seleção, se adiantou até o chapéu, Sirius reparou, pela sua expressão, que era mais por curiosidade, mas ele também não teve que esperar demais.

"GRIFINÓRIA!" berrou com energia. Sirius aplaudiu de pé junto a todos da mesa. O loiro sorriu, acanhado, enquanto sua pele adquiria um leve tom vermelho. Levantou-se do banquinho e, depois de se encaminhar até a mesa, sentou-se na frente de Sirius. Este lhe sorriu e lhe cumprimentou de forma rápida, deixando os cumprimentos maiores para o garoto chamado Frank para voltar a prestar atenção na seleção.

"Mckinnon, Marlene" chamou a diretora da Grifinória. Remus olhou com ansiedade para a nova amiga.

"Espero que ela fique na Grifinória" comentou em voz alta. Sirius olhou-o de esguelha com curiosidade, mas logo depois voltou a atenção para o banco. O loiro estava certo; o chapéu ficara apenas meio minuto na cabeça da morena antes de anunciar a casa que o garoto pedira para ela cair. Todos bateram palmas, entusiasmados, e Marlene sentou-se ao lado de Remus.

"Pelo menos não caímos na casa daqueles" Marlene disse para Remus, divertida. Sirius olhou de um para o outro percebendo que pelo visto não sabia quem era 'aqueles' e nem conseguiria descobrir.

"Pettigrew, Peter."

"Esse vai para a Lufa-Lufa" brincou Sirius para Frank. O segundo riu analisando o garoto e depois concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça.

"GRIFINÓRIA!" Exclamou o chapéu e os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram. Frank deu um tapinha em seu ombro.

"Até hoje nem eu sei classificar os novatos. É comum errarmos, nunca sabemos o que se passa na mente de cada um" falou enquanto observavam o loiro andar trêmulo e excitado até a mesa.

"Potter, James."

Sirius olhou rapidamente para o garoto sentindo compaixão para com ele. Sorriu imaginando o que James faria se acabasse na Sonserina. Com toda a certeza pularia daquela torre que pôde visualizar quando chegou a Hogwarts.

Mas teve que ficar na imaginação, e o chapéu nem tocara a cabeça de James.

"GRIFINÓRIA" Sirius aplaudiu com o resto dos alunos. James deu um sorriso vitorioso enquanto se encaminhava até o lado de Sirius. Cumprimentaram-se batendo as mãos e James sentou-se ao seu lado. Frank estendeu a mão para James.

"Snape,Severus."

James cutucou Sirius e apontou para o garoto.

"É o do cabelo seboso" falou com desgosto. A ruiva do trem ouviu e virou o rosto para eles. Parecia irritada como se segurasse seus instintos de matá-los "E ela parece ser bem simpática."

Sirius riu da ironia do novo amigo e concordou com a cabeça.

"Eu o colocaria na Lufa-Lufa" implicou Sirius observando Snape sentar no banquinho. James o encarou assustado.

"E eu teria pena dos lufanos" disse ao mesmo tempo em que o chapéu seletor anunciava a casa de Severus Snape; Sonserina.

"Típico" murmurou Sirius enquanto olhava os sonserinos baterem palmas, entusiasmados, com o novo membro de sua casa "Era de se esperar..."

"De qualquer forma eu teria pena da casa que ele fosse parar, não importa qual" soltou James fazendo Sirius rir.

"Será que dava para vocês dois ficarem quietos?" perguntou a ruiva desistindo de ignorá-los. Potter e Black ergueram as sobrancelhas enquanto uma tal de Emmeline Vance ia para a Corvinal. A garota voltou a dar as costas para os dois meninos que preferiram não responder nada.

Assim que a seleção terminou, Albus Dumbledore postou-se de pé dando boas vindas aos alunos. James e Sirius ouviam, mas não conseguiam deixar de fazer comentários levando constantes olhares de reprovação por parte de alguns.

Quando a comida apareceu Sirius esfregou as mãos e olhou marotamente para James.

"É agora que a parte boa começa."

* * *

"Eu dou para você" James disse para Sirius, animado. Sabia como era difícil conseguir Godric Gryffindor, mas ele poderia se desfazer da sua segunda figurinha porque sabia que ela não caberia em mãos erradas "Você merece, depois de vir para a Grifinória. Eu estava certo desde o começo."

Sirius riu alto, chamando a atenção do monitor do quinto ano. Ele achava que o nome era Marc Mckinnon, mas não podia ter certeza "Não sou o tipo de pessoa que diz que não."

"Mas não é mesmo para dizer."

O menino Black riu de novo.

"Será que aqueles garotos que entraram colecionam também?" James continuou, devaneando, os olhos castanhos voltados para cima enquanto todos eles subiam as escadas "Aquele garoto, Peter-qualquer-coisa?"

"Hum?"

"Errei. Achei que fosse para a Lufa-lufa."

"Eu também!" Sirius exclamou "Quer dizer, ele não tem cara de sonserino, não parece ser inteligente e nerd o suficiente para um corvinal e muito menos corajoso para um grifinório."

"Eu tive a mesma impressão" Potter falou em tom de confidência. Se levasse a mão à boca, estaria em um dos filmes trouxas preto e branco de ação que Andrômeda vivia falando "Mas eu falei com ele rapidinho lá na mesa, e ele pareceu legal."

Sirius só deu de ombros com a displicência de um Black de onze anos. Não respondeu nada e, por um momento, ficou só olhando para o castelo, sorrindo ao pensar que ele não veria nem um pouco os quadros das masmorras.

"E a menina ruiva do trem também está aqui" James apontou com o queixo para a garota esquentadinha que deixara o compartimento deles, observando-a, mesclando as imagens da cabine com as da mesa. Ruiva que só ela, foi o que pensou "E o... como foi que você falou?"

O outro sorriu, travesso "Snivellus."

"Snivellus" os dois riram "Vi quando ele foi cumprimentado por aquele loiro-quase-branco."

"Malfoy" Sirius disse, sem ter consciência de que seu tom estava um pouco mais distante e arrogante "Viu a garota ao lado dele?"

"A morena?"

"Não, loira também."

James fez um esforço para se lembrar "Cabelo preso?"

"Isso" Sirius concordou "Minha prima, Narcissa. Está no sexto ano e, desde o terceiro, minha tia fala em arrumar um casamento com esse Malfoy. Minha mãe passou o verão todo dizendo que parecia que eles estavam de... como foi mesmo que ela disse? Ah, sim" arrogância e deboche, agora "_namorico."_

Mas não era exatamente nisso que Sirius pensava de Narcissa agora. Não, ele não saberia dizer o que sentia, mas o jeito como ela o olhara enquanto eles estavam no banquete o irritara de uma certa forma. Era como se ele estivesse errado, e Sirius odiava que as pessoas lhe olhassem com aquele toque de 'surpresa superior'.

"Então, sua família mesmo toda foi para a Sonserina?"

"Sou a exceção."

"Como eu disse que seria."

Sirius revirou os olhos, sem se preocupar em falar mais baixo quando o monitor recomeçou a falar.

"Já acho que gosto mais daqui" disse, sincero "Quer dizer, olhe o Snivellus."

James riu, sua vez de chamar atenção. Um dos garotos novos, de cabelo meio loiro e aparência um pouco abatida, olhou para eles por cima do ombro, e a menina ruiva parou de olhar maravilhada para os quadros para se virar com irritação para os dois. Sirius reconheceu a garota ao lado dela como a amiga de Remus e a irmã do monitor, algo como Madeleine ou similar.

"Bom que já estamos chegando, ahn?" o monitor disse, chegando na parte de frente de um quadro e de uma estátua "Potter e Black?"

Os dois levantaram o queixo na tentativa de parecerem intimidadores.

"Prestem pelo menos atenção nisso" e, agora, virou-se para toda a turma "Vocês vão encontrar, amanhã de manhã, na cabeceira de cada uma das camas, uma lista com as senhas da semana. Aconselharia gravá-las em risco de perder o pergaminho. Vocês têm até nove horas da noite para chegar à Sala Comunal, no dormitório..."

"Nove?" a irmã dele perguntou, soltando um gemido de indignação "Você me disse dez!"

"Nove é mesmo um absurdo" Sirius concordou, rápido. Nem quando ele era bebê dormia nesse horário "Não dá para..."

"Primeiro, Marlene..." ah, então esse era o nome dela "... dez horas para os de segundo, terceiro e quarto anos, e dez e meia daí em diante. Você, baixinha, só as nove e olhe lá."

Ela corou com o último vocativo.

"E não, Black. Quem faz as regras é o diretor."

"E ele não pode mudá-las?"

"Não."

Sirius bufou, irritado, e virou-se para James esperando por um pouco de solidariedade. Mas esse sorria, divertido e travesso, o lábio inferior mordido enquanto o pessoal reclamava e perguntava se Marc não poderia interceder por eles.

"Não se preocupe" James disse, cúmplice, agora sim se preocupando em baixar o tom de voz "Tenho um truque, você vai ver."

"Que truque?"

"Shhh."

Black piscou, mas a irritação foi substituída por curiosidade. Já estava impaciente – não, não era muito difícil deixá-lo assim – e, quando Marc finalmente calou a boca, ele já contava os segundos para descobrir o que era.

Mal pôde esperar ao chegar lá em cima, depois de uma corrida que fez James e ele ganharem segundos preciosos em relação aos outros dois companheiros de quarto. E James aproveitou; rápido, mexeu nas vestes e, dela, tirou uma capa, que depois de piscar os olhos duas vezes Sirius reconheceu como sendo uma Capa de Invisibilidade.

"Podemos usar quando quisermos" o de óculos disse, excitado "Ficar até mesmo além dos monitores, no corredor. Roubar ingredientes de poções e colocar a culpa em outras pessoas..."

"Tá brincando? Dá para fazer uma infinidade de coisas!" Sirius interrompeu, pegando a capa. Colocou-a e deixou apenas a cabeça de fora, correndo para o banheiro para se ver no espelho "Isso é demais, James!"

"E grande o suficiente para nós dois."

"Pelo menos, até aprendermos o que precisamos para andar por aí."

James abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ouviu a porta se abrindo e só teve tempo de dizer o nome de Sirius. Este, também imediato, tirou a capa e colocou-a nas próprias roupas, piscando os olhos azuis do jeito mais inocente que conseguia.

O que era pouca coisa.

"Boa noite" um dos meninos disse, relanceando os olhos para procurar sua cama enquanto o outro, que já achara, pegava sua mala "Ah, fiquei longe da janela. Bom, acho. Não quero ser acordado por corujas noturnas. O Remus também se deu bem, não é?"

O outro deu de ombros, soltando um sorriso de cumprimento para James e para Sirius. Eles sorriram de volta, e James soltou um 'oi' animado ao ir para a própria cama.

"Eu gosto. Me lembra Quadribol" disse, mexendo na própria bagagem. Tirou de lá uma vassoura mal embrulhada, e sorriu orgulhoso "Eu sei que é proibido, mas eu vou começar a treinar agora."

Sirius pendeu a cabeça para o lado "Quer ser o quê?"

"Apanhador. O mais importante."

"Ah, fala sério. Legal é ser batedor e poder bater em todo mundo com uma desculpa."

"Eu não preciso de desculpas."

"Se não quiser ser expulso de um jogo, vai precisar" Sirius discordou, mas sorria. É, ambos não precisavam de desculpas "O que vocês dois querem ser?"

"Goleiro" Peter respondeu, alegre "Como meu avô."

"Remus?"

"Não me dou muito bem com vassouras" ele respondeu, um sorriso pequeno de diversão surgindo no rosto com a expressão mal disfarçada de James de indignação "Mas estou com você, ahn..."

"James."

"James" Lupin abriu o sorriso "Gosto mais do apanhador."

"Viu, Sirius...?"

Este revirou os olhos.

"Me dê logo o Godric" pediu, mudando de assunto. Sentou na cama e procurou, em sua mala, as próprias figurinhas "Tem o Slytherin?"

"Claro que não. Ele é o mais raro."

"Então, toma."

"Caramba! Você tem dois?" James exclamou, pegando a figurinha. Remus e Peter chegaram um pouco mais perto e observaram, curiosos e admirados, a coleção de Sirius "Nem sei por que você gostaria de guardar dois desse homem daqui, mas..."

"Uma prima minha me deu um, meu pai me deu outro e minha mãe o terceiro" ele interrompeu, sorrindo, chegando mais para o lado para que os outros garotos pudessem ver também "Daqui a pouco, inclusive, ela deve me mandar um berrador ou algo assim."

"Por que ela te mandaria um?" Remus perguntou, sentando-se na cama de James. Ele não pareceu se importar, então até mesmo se endireitou "Por que você trocou uma figurinha?"

Sirius negou "Porque estou na Grifinória. O primeiro da família, e eles são meio conservadores em relação a estar na Sonserina."

"De qualquer jeito, você não precisa se preocupar com isso até amanhã" James se intrometeu, arrancando agora a própria coleção "Quer dizer, mesmo se aquela sua prima mandar uma carta, pode demorar até um pouco mais que isso."

"Não preciso que ela mande" Black discordou "Meu tetravô foi diretor de Hogwarts e tem um quadro aqui e lá em casa. Ele, com certeza, já contou."

James fez uma expressão de 'caramba, cara', Peter estreitou os olhos em admiração e Remus lembrou o nome de Finneus Nigellus Black do livro que lera nas férias.

"Eu também tenho bastante figurinha dele" Sirius continuou, dando de ombros. O tom de voz não era de quem tinha muito orgulho, mas também não era de um desprezo completo "Vocês dois colecionam?"

Peter fez que sim "Mas ainda faltam muitas."

"Você?"

"Não"

"Podemos dar um jeito nisso" James falou, piscando o olho para Sirius. Este riu, piscou de volta e soube imediatamente do que ele falava "Depois de descermos e vermos o Salão Comunal. Vamos logo, temos muito o que ver."

De novo, ele olhou para Sirius, prendendo uma risada ao ver que ele endireitara as vestes de modo a mostrar a capa escondida ali.

Eles realmente tinham muita coisa que ver por aí.

* * *

Quando os quatro novos garotos da Grifinória desceram as escadas, as duas primeiras pessoas que viram, perto da lareira, foram Frank e Marc. O primeiro, imediatamente, chamou-os para lá, e todos eles sentaram em círculo no chão e começaram a falar sobre Quadribol. Frank acabara de ser promovido a goleiro titular, Marc era artilheiro e capitão, e um terceiro garoto que nenhum deles vira ainda, Fabian Preweet, era o apanhador.

"Sétimo ano, viu?" James murmurara para Remus "A vaga, ano que vem, é minha."

Esse só sorrira e dissera algo parecido com um 'Tomara' enquanto Marc continuava a apresentar o time para eles. Ele até chegara a fazer uma brincadeira de como eles haviam começado com o pé esquerdo e de como o primeiro contato deles deveria ser sobre Quadribol e não sobre as regras do castelo, e tanto Sirius quanto James – os alvos, claro – riram sem tentar prender.

As meninas – eram sete, muito mais que eles – desceram logo depois disso, todas conversando com todas, mas toda a atenção que eles receberam delas fora um sorriso de Marlene para o irmão e outro para Remus. Elas ficaram, na maioria, pouco tempo, só sobrando ali embaixo Mckinnon e uma outra, de cabelos castanhos, por volta das dez horas. Foi mesmo por aí que todos começaram a subir, incentivados pelo espírito de responsabilidade do primeiro dia de aula.

Dando a James e Sirius a deixa perfeita.

"Vamos ficar mais um pouco" o primeiro disse, um olhar divertido na direção de Marc quando ele arqueou uma sobrancelha na direção dele "Você não pode achar que vamos quebrar as regras na primeira noite, não é? Precisamos correr por aí de dia para descobrir o melhor jeito de fugir de vocês, monitores."

"Somos o menor dos seus problemas" ele respondeu, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto "Espere só até encontrar Pirraça, Mrs. Norris e Filch."

"Deixa os garotos" Frank disse, puxando Marc pela manga. "Boa noite"

"'Noite" Sirius respondeu, falando a mesma coisa para Remus e Peter. Esperou que eles desaparecessem na curva da escada e, com um olhar ansioso em volta, contou as pessoas que ainda tinham ali "Acho melhor darmos a impressão de que vamos subir também, e colocarmos naquela curva."

James fez que sim, levantando-se de um salto. Sirius o seguiu e conseguiu manter o plano até o quinto degrau, quando tirou a capa e entregou-a a ele.

"A senha é 'Varíola de dragão', não é?"

James fez que sim, abrindo a capa. "Pronto?"

"Pronto" Sirius respondeu, animado, deixando-se ser coberto. Começou a descer tudo o que havia subido e, lá embaixo, os passos dos dois já estavam compassados, e ninguém reparou em um quadro que se abriu sem que ninguém passasse por ele "Vamos para algum lugar em especial?"

"O campo?"

"O campo" concordou, sorrindo ainda "Depois?"

"Podemos ver a orla da Floresta."

"E, depois, contornar o lago e tentar ver a Lula."

"Quem sabe a Torre depois."

"Até cairmos de sono" Sirius riu "Vai demorar."

James riu também "Com certeza."

* * *

n/autoras: pedimos milhões de desculpas por termos atrasado tanto. Estamos ferradas com os estudos e cheias de outras questões pessoais. Mas temos apenas um lembrete: quando forem comentar, lembrem que são duas autoras. Os comentários podem ser direcionados as duas, isso serve para todas. :D Amamos os comentários e a fé que vocês colocam em nossas histórias. Esperamos não termos decepcionado vocês.

Beijos,

Nathália e Cecília. ;*


End file.
